


The Warrior Prince

by strawbelly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Battle, Bloodshed, Conflict, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heir Apparent, Heir Presumptive, I'll write more of this if this gets a positive reaction, Idk where I'm going with this tbh, Kageyama was disinherited from the Throne, Magic AU, Medieval AU, Princes, Reader is Heir to the Throne, Reader-Insert, Royalty AU, Violence, how do tags work, prince!Kageyama, reader is a princess, tags will be added along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbelly/pseuds/strawbelly
Summary: The Warrior Prince Kageyama of Karasuno has visited the magical Kingdom Aderia in search of the last Sorcerer to save his perishing Kingdom.





	

You had decided to take a stroll through the castle that early morning. That was when you had caught the castle servants gossiping among themselves. It was about the arrival of the Warrior Prince of Karasuno, about how dreamy he was, and that he had requested a private audience with your Father. You, still in your nightgown, wasted no time and made haste towards the Throne Room.

Sure, it was a private audience. But that didn't mean you couldn't eavesdrop.

What was the Warrior Prince of Karasuno doing here? Kingdom Karasuno and Kingdom Aderia were old allies during the Divisional War- but it was the present. What could Kingdom Karasuno want from the humble Kingdom Aderia? All these questions ran through your mind during the trip to the Throne Room. You could feel yourself going crazy.

You tiptoed into the Throne Room, the pads of your bare feet making no noise against the cold marble tiles. And true enough, sitting in the middle of the Throne room, was the Warrior Prince himself. Your veins surged with adrenaline, a wild grin spreading across your features. He hadn't noticed you yet.

You dove behind a nearby dressing screen, it's oriental design matching your nightgown. You peered around the edge of the screen. The Warrior Prince didn't move a muscle, not even to slouch and relax. Wasn't all that armour heavy? "Such discipline," you thought, impressed. He stared with great intensity at the empty space where your father would sit. His eyes narrowed, his eyebrows knit together with a frown on his lips. He was almost glaring.

It was dead silent, apart from the faint hum and crackling of the flames from the torches. And that was when you felt a familiar tensing in your chest and throat. You held your breath, gulping in hopes of postponing the event.

You tried holding it in, you really did. But you couldn't help it. It bubbled in your throat, and you hiccuped.

"What?"

You froze, slapping your hands over your mouth. Your hiccup, although soft, resonated and bounced off the walls of the spacious, grand room.

You felt another form in your throat and clenched your eyes shut. You pushed your hands further into your lips to muffle the incoming sound. You hiccuped again, the squeaky sound shattering the silence of the room.

"What was that?" the prince demanded, his voice clearly agitated. "Was that a new signal?"

You had to stifle your laughter, finding his antics funny as hell. Feeling braver, you called out, "Have you never hiccuped before?" with a forming smirk.

Silence.

You sighed, not expecting a reply in the first place, and got on your feet. In the midst of rising from your seated position, the dressing screen behind you was violently shoved aside. It was sent flying on its wheels down the walkway. You even felt the rush of wind from the force implemented.

"Who are you?" the voice behind you growled lowly. Your eyes widened in shock when you felt a sharp tip graze the back of your neck. This bastard had the nerve to point a sword at you? To threaten you?

You sighed in response, annoyed with his treatment. The Warrior Prince, however, was not a patient man. You hissed, feeling the sharp tip press harder into your skin. "Don't make me ask you again." "There is no need."

You reached up behind you and pushed the cold blade away, much to his surprise. You craned your head to look up at him, revealing your face.

His reaction was almost immediate. His eyes widened in shock, his eyebrows nearly reaching the top of his forehead. His lips formed various vowels as he searched his mind for something to say. He lowered his sword and shakily pushed it back into his scabbard.

He cleared his throat, placing his fist over his lips. "P-Princess... You frightened me," he mumbled lowly, averting his eyes and refusing to make eye contact.

"I frightened you?" you scoffed in disbelief, cracking a small smile. "I believe you were the one who pointed that sword." he visibly winced at that, narrowing his eyes and frowning. "Please forgive me... I was out of line..." he trailed off.

"But why are you even here? I requested a private audience with the King, others are not to be present. And a woman, at that. I don't think you'd be able to handle such affairs."

Your blood boiled and your eyebrows furrowed together, your lips forming a snarl. You scowled in rage, not caring how unladylike your attitude was. But The Warrior Prince remained stoic- no reaction at all. In fact, he seemed kind of innocent, like he did nothing wrong. You rose from your seated position, fists shaking in rage at your sides. "Excuse me? I'll have you know I am the successor to the throne! The Crown Princess!" The Warrior Prince simply looked down on you with cold, distant eyes, which made your blood boil even more. How dare he look at you like that.

"Successors can be displaced."

"Oh, well you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" now it was his turn to scowl. The corners of your lips twitched upwards, on the verge of a smug smirk. 

The Warrior Prince's disinheritance was a taboo topic. When the news reached your Kingdom, everyone was more or less shocked to hear about it. It was a well-known fact that the Prince's temper and impatience made him unfit for rule. It was also a shared theory that he would mature and change his ways. It's been four years since then. Four years since his cousin, King Isami of Karasuno, inherited the throne.

Your dispute was cut short by the sound of shoes, echoing against the polished marble floor. The pace was steady, before slowing to a stop. The King's eyes squinted at the two figures that stood awkwardly side by side. His gaze trailed towards the broken dressing screen, smashed against the wall.

"What is the meaning of this?" his voice boomed. His lips formed a deep frown which hid behind his magnificent moustache and beard. You searched your mind for an answer, staring dumbly at your father. Meanwhile, The Prince had already taken action. He was down on all fours, his forehead pressed against the floor in a bowing position. You looked down at him in surprise, then realised that your father was the King. It was only natural to bow like that before him.

You, in contrast, gave a simple 90-degree bow, your arms to your sides and back straight.

"Forgive me, father. I was strolling around the castle and startled our guest."

"Your Highness, thank you for taking the time to meet with me! It was my fault for overreacting in the first place!"

The Warrior Prince yelled, his voice booming even louder than your father's. You winced a bit at his volume, considering you were right beside him. You could've sworn your eardrums popped- He needed to calm down.

Your father shifted uncomfortably, shaking his head. "Please, raise your heads. (Name), please leave the room, as The Prince and I need to discuss things."

Both you and Kageyama resumed your standing positions. You bowed one last time before turning around. You begrudgingly left the room through the smaller, side exit nearby. You felt Kageyama's smug stare on your back as you took your leave.

Once you had left the room, your father cleared his throat and the Warrior Prince stood at attention. "What did you come here for, boy?" your father's voice was warm and lighthearted, like a mellow song that lulled babies to sleep. But it still held authority, it was a voice you wouldn't dare disobey.

The Warrior Prince trailed behind your Father, seating himself before the Throne. Your father sat in his velvet chair with beautiful, golden carvings. His red cloak draped over his shoulders like a waterfall, grazing the floor. He sat elevated on a few steps above The Prince.

"Your Highness, the Karasuno Kingdom humbly requests for support from the Aderia Kingdom."

**Author's Note:**

> tbh... i have no ideas on why kingdom karasuno is perishing  
> ideas are appreciated folks
> 
> also !!! the hiccup scene was inspired by a kdrama, it's not my original idea C:


End file.
